Karaoke & Cigarettes
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: She broke down outside a little divebar in Texas. It just happened to be karaoke night, and the cowboy behind the bar just happened to love her cut-off shorts and boots..


Pairing: Bella/Sam  
Genre: T for Teen  
Universe: AU

Summary: She broke down outside a little divebar in Texas. It just happened to be karaoke night, and the cowboy behind the bar just happened to love her cut-off shorts and boots..

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That honor goes to Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own GUNPOWDER AND LEAD, because it belongs to Miranda Lambert.

_With a few sputters and chugs, Bella's truck finally broke down. Thankfully, there was a lonely little divebar on the side of the road she could pull into. With a curse, she exited the truck and kicked it's tire. _

_"Stupid piece of shit! Should have known you'd be loyal to the jackass you came from!" She yelled, drawing the attention of the bartender inside._

_He watched as the slip of a brunette ranted at her broken down automobile. She was cute, he decided, watching as she beat the truck with her fists and cowboy boots. She wore a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a dark green checkered shirt. His favorite color was green. He went back to his work as he noticed her coming inside the bar in a huff._

_She sat at the bar, "Whiskey, straight. Leave the bottle." _

_He smirked, "Lookin to get drunk and sleep in your truck?" He placed the bottle and a glass infront of her._

_She snatched it up, "Lookin to get drunk at least." _

_"Sounds like you got a story. Why don't you tell it in karaoke like the rest of us?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Cowboy, you don't want me to sing."_

_"Either sing it or moan it. Name's Sam."_

_Her eyes widened, "Bella.. And I won't be MOANING anything, cowboy." _

_He laughed, "Didn't mean it that way. Though I've never had any complaints."_

_He went back to his business and left her alone with her bottle. It couldn't have been 15 minutes later that he turned back and the bottle was empty. Bella's eyes were glassy. She was drunk._

_She stood, wobbled to the stage and grabbed the mic, "Hello lovely divebar people. My name is Bella!" The patrons of the bar laughed. "The male denger.. S'cuse me GENDER, has seriously fucked me over. So has the justice shystem- SYSTEM! So.. Let me tell you a little story.. In song!"_

_Music started up and Sam recognized the tune. She grabbed a cowboy hat from the table of some random patron and slapped it on her head, turning around dramatically. Her hair fanned and fluffed around her. She was a beautiful mess._

_"County road 233! Under my feet. Nothin on this white rock but lil old me. I got two miles til.. He makes bail. And if I'm right we're headed straight for Hell." _

_She threw the hat back to the patron and leaned backwards, singing with all her soul was worth, "I'm goin home- gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light'a CIGARETTE. He wants a fight well now he's got one AND HE AINT SEEN ME CRAZY YET! Slapped my face and he shook me like a ragdoll, don't that sound like a real man? Im gonna show him what'a little girls are made of! GUNPOWDER AND LEAD!"_

_She lit a cigarette and sat on the stage, crossing one booted leg over the other while tossing her hair back, "It's half past ten. Another six pack in. I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind." She stood quickly, "He pulls in the drive!" She rocked her hips, "Gravel flies..."_

_She stopped and leaned forward, "But he don't know what's waiting here this time!"_  
_As she repeated the chorus, she worked the stage like no one's business. Sam was impressed. She took a drag from her cigarette, tapping her foot, "His fist is big but my gun's bigger... He'll find out when I pull the trigger!"_

_Sam tuned out, simply watching her. When she finished, she hopped off the bar and motioned for another bottle. He sat it down, "Tell me about him."_

_She smirked, "We were best friends turned lovers. His name is Paul. I tried to leave when things changed between us and he beat me almost to death. They let him out of jail after 2 nights. So I shot his dick off and took off in that piece of shit truck he loved so much."_

_Sam laughed, "Hell of a thing to do when you're such a small thing."_

_"Big things come in small packages."_

_He smirked, "Bar's closing in about 20 minutes. I'll give you a place to sleep it off. I own this place and live right upstairs."_

_"How do I know you won't take advantage?"_

_"You don't.. But I have more whiskey."_

_She laughed, "LEAD THE WAY COWBOY!"_

Bella leaned over and smoothed away the dark curls on her daughter's forehead. She had wanted to hear about how her parents met (again) and fell asleep (again). She heard a soft sigh and turned to see her husband in the doorway. Sam Uley had been her saving grace. He listened to her problems, stood by her in court, and gave her someone to lean on. She loved him slowly, passionately and with everything she had.

"Hey cowboy."

He smiled, "Again?"

She shrugged, "You have to admit, it's catchy."

She stood and walked into his waiting arms. "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too. Thank God that truck broke down outside my bar."

Bella laughed, "Thank God for shotguns, ethanol and whiskey."

They made their way to their room and Sam whispered, "Still got those cowboy boots?"

_**And they lived happily ever after**_


End file.
